


Coffee Kisses

by incessant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incessant/pseuds/incessant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Poe’s expression changes suddenly, and Finn raises a curious eyebrow.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Date me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In which Poe and Finn run into each other in a coffee shop and somehow end up dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Kisses

“One iced chai, soy, no dairy, and a large vanilla latte for Brendol!” Finn’s face falls as the barista makes his way toward the pick-up area, putting down two drinks that are definitely not as caffeinated as he needs his to be.

A tall, redheaded man dressed in a well-pressed grey suit moves past Finn to pick both up, before retreating to hand one to another man with wild black hair in more casual attire. He frowns, looking back toward the coffee bar. He’s not an impatient person, but he would like to leave soon as the little coffee shop keeps getting more and more crowded. 

“Tall house blend for Finn!” He nearly breathes a small sigh of relief when his drink is finished, eager to get away from the morning rush. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You too, thanks,” he mumbles quickly, grabbing the coffee the man behind the register just plopped in front of him. The cashier nods briefly before quickly turning to help the next customer and give his fellow barista the order.

Finn sighs as he makes his way to the small counter stocked with lids and cream and sugar, the heat radiating from the drink in his hand almost relaxing. He’d pulled an all-nighter, work refusing to let him go, and fatigue is finally catching up to him. There’s a crick in his neck he can’t quite work out, his fingers are stiff from typing report after report, and he’s struggling to keep his eyes open. Belatedly, he begins adding some cream and sugar into his coffee, making it a little sweeter than he normally would. He really needs the pick-me-up.

He turns around, wrestling with the lid that seems just a bit too small to fit directly over the mouth, and that’s his mistake. He should have been paying attention to where he was going—he was trying to—but he’d been a little distracted, and you know, accidents _do_ happen. And that’s how he ends up colliding with a stranger’s chest and spilling coffee all down his own front.

_Shit._

Finn starts apologizing immediately, even though he’s the one who has hot coffee all over his clothing, and reaches back for the overstuffed napkin holder he’d seen right beside the wooden stirrers moments before.

“I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t see you at all, man, the stupid thing just wasn’t _cooperating_ and I-I turned and I had no idea you were there, right?” He knows he’s blabbering but he doesn’t really care, just keeps talking as he tries his best to clean the spilled coffee. “. . . really, really sorry,” he continues, “I hope I didn’t get any one you, shit, I’m such a klutz sometimes and that’s a pretty sweet-looking jacket—”

Finn cuts himself off abruptly, finally making eye contact with the other person—a man, he realizes. And he’s attractive. Like, fucking _gorgeous._

“Um, yeah, so I’m sorry?” he finishes lamely, hoping the other didn’t notice his breath hitch, concentrating on dabbing at a nonexistent spot on the man’s leather jacket because he needs something other than laughing brown eyes and the flush on his own cheeks to focus on.

The man grins wryly, shaking his head in embarrassment and grabbing a few napkins to help with cleaning up. “Buddy, honestly, you are completely in the clear right now; that was definitely my fault, and it’s your drink we ruined.”

Finn shakes his hand. “No, man, I swear—”

“Trust me, buddy, it’s not your fault.” The stranger taps his hand, successfully stopping him from trying to clean anything more. The damage is already done.

Finn sighs.

With a sheepish chuckle, the stranger sticks out a hand, which Finn hesitantly shakes. “Uh, my name is Poe, Poe Dameron,” he introduces himself. “I think I might have just ruined your morning. Can I buy you another coffee?”

Looking up, Finn’s breath catches all over again. Bright brown eyes meet his from among kind features, beautiful face framed by a short halo of dark curls, a shadow of stubble ghosting over his cheeks. He’s the rugged kind of handsome, and Finn can’t help but swoon a little. He’s got a smile that could make _anyone_ melt and Finn is the goddamn Wicked Witch of the West.

“Hey, bud?” The man— _Poe_ —asks, waving a hand in front of Finn’s face. He jumps, chagrined, suddenly self-conscious and overly aware of their surroundings, of the warm bodies moving around them and the strong scent of coffee filling the air and the buzz of conversations assaulting his senses from every direction. “Buddy?”

“Yes, uh, I’m sorry, what?” Finn rubs a hand over the back of his neck, the sensation of cooling coffee soaking into his jacket and sweatshirt incredibly uncomfortable. “Wait one second, sorry again, I don’t know why I’m so out of it . . .” he mutters, swiftly taking off his sweatshirt. He does know, actually, sleep deprivation tends to do this to a person, but he’s too busy trying to untangle himself from his own sleeves to think about it.

When he’s finally able to free himself, Finn smiles awkwardly up at Poe who’s looking at him with an unreadable, almost fond gaze.

“You good?”

Finn can’t seem to stop blushing today. “Yes, um, I’m sorry about all this and crashing into you and everything,” he laughs nervously. “What were you saying? I’m sorry, I’m a little distracted today. Oh, and I’m Finn, by the way.” _Is there any way for him to make this any more awkward than it already is?_

“Finn,” Poe repeats, nodding. He smiles, and Finn’s heart melts just a little bit. Okay. A lot. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too. I mean, it’s under some less than desirable circumstances.” Finn snorts. “But still,” he allows.

Poe offers a matching grin. “Anyway, though, I was wondering if I could buy you a coffee or something? You know, to replace the one you . . .” He glances down at Finn’s slightly damp shirt. “The one we lost.”

“Huh?” It takes a moment for Finn to register Poe’s words, too focused on the way Poe’s brow furrows as he focuses on _Finn_. And his blinding smile isn’t helping. “Oh, no, it’s totally fine, I can just . . .” he trails off. He had been in desperate need of caffeine, but now he feels completely awake. Weird.

Poe shrugs. “Alright, well, if I can’t interest you with some coffee, what about a blueberry muffin?” He smiles sweetly. “They’re _amazing_ here, and I just happened to buy two!”

Finn tilts his head for a moment, weighing his options, before finally giving in to Poe’s hopeful expression. “Mm, I don’t think I can say no to a muffin,” he decides and Poe laughs. He’d be damned if he said it wasn’t the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. Butterflies flutter in his stomach as Poe pulls him toward a table in the corner, putting down his own drink and a paper bag holding what Finn assumes to be the muffin before gesturing for Finn to sit with him.

At first it’s a little awkward, but after a minute the conversation begins to flow and the two of them settle in like old friends reunited, sharing the muffins and laughing loudly. It’s not until maybe ten minutes later that Poe freezes up completely, staring at a point just a little behind Finn’s head.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

“Poe?” Finn asks, nervous again, looking back over his shoulder. He doesn’t notice anyone in particular, just a few tables of customers.

“Sorry?” Poe looks startled, but the frown pulling at his lips reveals his worry.

“You okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, it’s just . . . my ex and his boyfriend happen to be sitting over there right now and—oh, _fuck_ he saw me.” He takes another swig of his drink, dragging his eyes back toward Finn, looking desperate. “Shit, buddy, they’re coming over he—” Poe’s expression changes suddenly, and Finn raises a curious eyebrow.

“Date me.”

Okay, that wasn’t what Finn had expected Poe to say. Not that he’s adverse to the idea it’s just . . . _“What?”_

“Date me, please,” Poe begs, obviously struggling not to look back over at his ex and his ex’s boyfriend. “Just like, pretend to love me, go all out with the heart eyes, anything, just make it convincing, _please_. I know it’s a lot to ask but—”

“Poe, is that you?” Finn hears a deep voice ask, and the next thing he knows he’s leaning across the table to capture Poe’s lips between his own, and he’s almost more surprised than Poe. Almost.

The kiss starts out innocent enough, but Finn quickly forgets he has an audience and that this isn’t real because _hell_ , he is _really_ into Poe. But he pulls away before they lose their PG rating when a throat clears to their side, both breathless and blushing. Poe stares at him with wide eyes, biting his lower lip while a sly smile takes over his features.

Well. Poe is even more attractive with kiss-swollen lips and lust-blown pupils than Finn thought possible.

The man across from him lets out a breathy little laugh, staring almost _wistfully_ at Finn, who preens under the attention. With one last peck on his lips and a wide smile from Finn, he looks up at the two men beside them.

Both stand straight and stiff, their cool expressions bordering on discomfort, and Finn immediately places one as the redhead who got his drink before him and his raven-haired companion. He can’t help but wonder which of the two Poe was involved with. 

“Ah, Kylo,” Poe murmurs breezily, fingers curling not-so-subtly around Finn’s hand as he rests it on the table. “It’s been a while.”

“Poe,” the man with the dark waves and strong features answers tersely, slipping his arm into the crook of his partner’s elbow. “It has.”

Finn tries to hide a grin. So it’s a competition, is it?

He turns away from the couple to look back at his pretend boyfriend, putting as much happy, warm feels into it as he can. “Care to introduce me to your friends, sweetheart?” he wonders as he beams, entwining his fingers with Poe’s before moving his other hand to trace swirling designs onto Poe’s wrist.

Poe barely manages to hide his surprise, but a little gratitude looks onto his features. “Oh, of course, love,” he answers with a sappy smile of his own. “This is my old . . . friend, Kylo.” He puts a little too much emphasis on ‘friend’ and Finn doesn’t stop his snicker in time. Kylo’s glare snaps over to him and if it weren’t for Poe’s bubbly presence beside him the brooding anger might have drowned him.

Finn smiles up at him innocently, and Poe continues, “And that’s his boyfriend. Brendol, was it?”

“Hux,” the slim man corrects smoothly, straightening a bit. His glare is just as powerful as Kylo’s but in a different way. Kylo’s felt like he was somehow suffocating him while Hux’s is more intense, sharper. And that's when Finn decides he really dislikes both of them, but he does his best not to let it show as he watches Poe have a staring competition with his ex, what Finn hopes to be a content and loving expression plastered to his face. It’s not that hard to fake.

He’s not even sure it’s fake.

"Well, okay then.” Poe shifts his gaze away from them once more to grin dopily at Finn. “And this, this is my wonderfully amazing boyfriend Finn.”

“Poe!” Finn exclaims, feigning embarrassment, and he doesn’t have to try hard for his cheeks to be painted with a blush. To think: he’s pretending to be in love with a man who’s morning he had so rudely interrupted. It’s been a weird day, and it’s barely ten. Maybe this is actually some lucid dream and he’d pulled one too many all-nighters in a row?

“It’s so true, babe,” Poe laughs, squeezing his hand gently.

 _This had better not be a dream_ , Finn thinks, because Poe’s companionship is more than he wants to lose.

Poe smiles softly, and when Kylo and Hux both shift awkwardly, he can tell they’re succeeding in making it seem like the other couple is intruding on a private moment. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he adds in a low whisper.

Finn takes that as a cue and kisses him again. He doesn’t know why it’s not awkward or why it feels natural, but the only thing he can really focus on are the fact that Poe is sucking his lip between both of his in a way that is too sinfully good to actually be allowed but— _fuck_ —how is he so good at kissing?

There’s another uncomfortable _ahem_ , and Finn and Poe reluctantly break way. Finn can’t tell if the unwillingness reflected in Poe’s face is real or part of the façade, but for now, he’ll take what he can get.

“I’m sorry, are we interrupting something?” Kylo asks venomously, and there’s something about the bitterness in his tone that just screams his relationship with Poe did not end on very good terms.

With a slight shrug and a brief smile directed at Poe, Finn answers, “Actually, yeah, you kind of are.” And Kylo finally gets the hint.

With an incredibly diva-like huff, narrow eyes, and a tantrum obviously on the way, the tall man lets Hux begin to pull him away. “It was nice seeing you, Poe,” Kylo calls over his shoulder, but his voice is cold and empty and impressively devoid of any emotions other than irritation and dislike.

Poe rolls his eyes before turning to fix a genuine, unacted smile on Finn. “He’s such a dick,” he says, “a controlling, self-serving, and surprisingly clingy dick.” He shrugs. “It didn’t last very long.”

Finn nods in understanding, laughing. “My last boyfriend was similar. Extremely bossy but also indecisive,” he explains. “I don’t actually know how we made it past the third date, but. I’m very single now."

Poe blushes, nearly choking as he finishes off his drink, and Finn tries to sink into his seat. _He didn’t mean to suggest_ that _, did he?_ Who is he kidding? He totally did.

“Um, anyway,” he tries to change the subject, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that was an . . . interesting morning.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Poe agrees. “You ready to leave, buddy?”

Glancing down at the crumb-covered napkin in front of him, Finn nods. He stands when Poe does, picking his sweatshirt off the back of his chair, and follows him toward the garbage can near the door.

“I really am sorry about the coffee thing, buddy, and I know fake-dating a stranger who literally ran right into you is a little less than ideal,” Poe mumbles, and Finn sees the start of a blush climbing up his cheeks as they make their way outside. “I mean, you definitely didn’t have to but you still went with it—” Finn can’t help but notice how adorably quick the tips of Poe’s ears turn pink in the cold.

 _The cold._ He tries to hide his shiver, but Poe’s concerned reaction immediately tells him he failed.

“Shit, I’m so stupid, sorry, of course you’re cold,” Poe mutters, remembering, “I got coffee all over your sweatshirt.” He slips out of his leather jacket easily, swiftly laying it over Finn’s shoulders to help him warm up. With the way Finn is blushing at Poe’s proximity, though, there’s less need for it.

He does appreciate the gesture, though, and the leather is soft and it smells distinctly like comfort and warmth and _Poe_. But he can’t accept it. “Poe, no, this is too much, you can keep your jacket; I live close by.”

Poe refuses to listen. “It’s the least I can do for you—spilling your coffee, asking you to pretend we were in love, basically hijacking your morning—this is my treat.” He grins cheekily. “And anyway, it just means that I can get it back next time.”

Finn’s blush still hasn’t gone away, but now it’s back full force. _Next time._

“You know, I don’t think I’ve actually thanked you for that yet, so,” Poe says, beaming with bright brown eyes. “It was incredibly amazing bud, can’t wait till next time!”

Finn stares down at his feet, trying hard not to grin like an idiot. He doesn’t know if Poe was talking about the kiss or just their morning in general, but he can help feeling elated. “Poe, really,” Finn insists as they make their way farther from the small coffee joint. “It wasn’t a big deal, I’d do it again.”

That gets Poe’s attention. “You would?”

It takes Finn a moment to realize what he implied, but when he does his eyes widen and he stares at his new friend, trying to figure out how to respond. He blushes as he whispers a small, “Absolutely.”

“Well, then, I’d consider myself to be a pretty lucky guy.” Poe grins as he leans in, hand cupping Finn’s cheek as he presses their lips together. Their first couple kisses were incredible, yes, but it’s so much _better_ when it’s definitely real.

Finn can’t wait for next time.


End file.
